


First meeting

by MellindaHightop



Series: Azurite/Jasper [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellindaHightop/pseuds/MellindaHightop





	First meeting

Azurite had been given their job because they were a coward.

They had refused to go fight for Earth, refused to die for some stupid rock.

When Homeworld was forced off the planet the Diamonds saw their refusal as a sign they had seen the outcome of the battle. Azurite didn't correct them, taking the Spymaster title easily with a smirk that was hidden by their dark hair.

They never regretted becoming a Spymaster, loving the power to make other Gems shiver as they passed. They were a proud Gem, only thinking of to keep their rank or keeping others down.

Then they met Jasper and everything changed.

Jasper was a warrior earned her rank, and while both Gems were proud Jasper's pride was earned. They fell into a slight depression trying to deal with the suddenly overwhelming wave of emotions that they had never dealt with before.

Thankfully Jasper was a much more forthcoming and could deal with the emotions easier, though Azurite had no idea that she was feeling the same thing. The bigger Gem just grabbed them out of no where and slammed their lips together. 

It was a good amount of time before they kissed again, but this time it had been Azurite who had pulled Jasper down by her mane of hair.


End file.
